Fantisteel
by Toadmaninoff
Summary: This is my second publication. This is an earlier work of mine, and I've actually got a whole lot written. I haven't continued it for a long time, but I may consider doing so if you guys want me to. So this is Fantisteel! It's a cross between Smash Bros and Fire Emblem, using a broad range of characters from other games, and a few of my own characters as well. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fighter stance

The alarm sounded next to Roy's head. "Ugh..." he grunted. He frustratedly flung his hand over onto the clock, stopping the incessant buzzing. It wasn't the morning that bothered him. It was the alarm. He really needed a new one.

He sat up on the side of his bed, and smacked his big, red lips. Looking at his long sword, which was leaning against the plain, white wall, he ran his hand through his fiery red hair. He could already feel the heat of the day. It was a phantom sensation, really-he just knew that it would be. Taking a shower felt like a waste every morning, but it had to be done.

After his cleansing, he walked out of the bathroom, donning his green towel still. His giant set of red, titanium armor stood hollow by the motel room door. His mother had warned him of employment that required such a uniform. Of course, she wouldn't care now...it had been a long time since she had cared about him all.

This moment of lamentation ended suddenly, when he realized that all of his pondering was making him late for work.

Marth, who was in the next hotel room over, a suite, sat up the second his alarm went off. Being the more popular one in his family, and life in general, he already had a girl. He also still held the respect of his mother. Roy held no grudge against this, being somewhat pacifist-and numb to rejection.

Unlike Roy, Marth wasn't one to make hard decisions. With his kind of self confidence, he never had to. He took his shower, then, coming out, he combed his flowing blue hair. He walked by his bed once again to straighten the picture of his sweetheart, and of course, his mother.

Marth was not as tall or even close to as muscular as Roy, but he WAS very good looking, and made up for his lack of muscle with an outstanding amount of endurance. He was very agile, and could have just as easily been an acrobat, but he saw it as being a "girly" job. Plus, he loved to beat people up and get paid for it.

At 8:00 AM sharp, Marth and Roy met in the hallway.

"Good morning, little brother!" Marth said, happily giving Roy an unexpected arm hug. "Little brother" being only true in that he was older than Roy.

"Whoa! What's got you so happy this morning?" Roy said, suddenly cheerful(or more than he had been) himself. Marth didn't usually come out of his room smiling.

Marth put his hands behind his head, grinning wildly. "Oh, I'm just excited to see a certain someone today."

Roy waited for Marth to tell him.

Marth looked puzzled. "What are you staring at me for?"

"Oh my gosh…Who are you meeting?!"

Marth realized he hadn't told Roy about his sweetheart yet. "Oh, right! I haven't told you about her yet, have I? She's my girlfriend, Emily!"

Roy suddenly started to laugh.

"What?" Marth asked confusedly.

Roy's laughter died down to a chuckle, and he wiped a tear from his eye. "I thought you said you had a girlfriend!"

Marth painfully hit Roy in the arm. Painfully for Marth, that is. "Come on, you clown. We'll be late."

Roy continued to chuckle as they walked down the hall. "How long have you known her?"

"A day, I guess. I met her last night at the awards ceremony."

"Wow, you're fast."

"Well, when you're a guy like me…" Marth pointed at himself with both hands conceitedly.

Roy shook his head as they started out of the hotel doors. "Dude, you have issues."

In the car, Roy wondered why he still hadn't found a girlfriend.

As if reading his thoughts, Marth said, "You're seventeen."

"What?"

"If you're wondering why you don't have a girlfriend, you lack many attractive qualities. First, you're too young. Second, your voice just isn't low enough. Third…" Marth thought of a way to put it lightly. "…I'm way better looking than you."

"Thank you for THAT evaluation…"

Driving up to the coliseum, Roy noticed it wasn't very crowded. There were only around 150 cars in the massive parking lot.

"Not much of an audience today, bro. I'll bet Emily didn't show up," Roy said playfully. Marth's brow creased at the thought.

"No…no, she's here," Marth said, pointing to Emily's Spyder in the third parking row.

Roy smiled for a second, but then saw a car he just...didn't expect to see. His expression died down to a serious stare. Just next to the Spyder, a dark hot rod Rolls Royce was parked also.

"Hey Marth, look who else is here," Roy said, pointing to the Rolls.

Marth's eyes slowly widened as he realized who the Rolls belonged to.

"Ganondorf?! I thought he retired!" Marth said furiously.

"Well, he either doesn't pay attention to the parking sign," Roy said, referencing the "employee parking" sign, "or he's competing again."

Marth parked, then got out, ready to see what Ganon was up to. Roy followed. The employee entrance was not as impressive as the massive double doors of the customer entrance. It was just a small metal door with an "employees only" sign. Through the low, cold, concrete halls, they entered a relatively large employee room. To the right was a cafeteria, and that was where they went first. They ordered their breakfast to go and ate as they walked to the arena. When they got to the large rectangular matching room behind the arena, they sat down in their respective seats and awaited fighting assignments. The room was designed much like an auditorium, with a small circular platform at the bottom. On that platform stood a bald guy with the stubble of a man who hadn't shaved in days. This man was Ed, the match caller.

When Ed got to Marth, he had him come up and draw his opponent. Drawing a random opponent was only done for high ranking warriors, as they were open to a wider range of difficulties. Of course, high rank was mostly given based on your success rate along with how long you'd been there.

If Roy had been competing as long as Marth had, he would likely have been the same rank, if not higher.

Marth walked up to the mounted plate of papers and took one.

_**This paper so indicates**_

_**that you**_

_**will face Brian.**_

Marth smiled. Brian was his favorite opponent. They weren't what you'd call "friends", though. In fact, Brian hated Marth. He could never beat Marth, but that only drove him to train harder.

"Marth will fight Brian!" announced the caller in his Irish accent. "Gentlemen, if you would please get to your gates, the fights shall begin."

"Wait!" Roy shouted. "Sir, I didn't get picked."

The caller stroked his five o'clock shadow. "It appears you were not…" The caller looked over the seats. "Ah, yes. You may fight that one." He pointed to a tall, robotic figure sitting in the back. Roy looked over his shoulder.

The figure stood. "Finally…" it muttered. It walked over to the right through a red door. Roy stood and walked to a blue door on the opposite side of the room.

Roy jogged through the tunnel toward the arena. He finally filed into the line in front of the gate. Marth noticed him catch up.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Finding an opponent…" Roy said, panting slightly from jogging down the hall.

"Hm," Marth grunted, turning his head back toward the gate. As the man directly in front of him went through, Marth wished him good luck. The man turned toward him for a moment. His determined look was hindered by the long red scar across the bridge of his nose. He blew a lock of shoulder length brown hair away from his eye, then unsheathed his massive sword.

"Don't need it," he said confidently, running out into the field.

"You ready, little brother?" Marth asked.

"Born ready," Roy replied, though he wasn't sure how ready he really was. He'd never seen his opponent before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lady looks like a dude

Several minutes later, Marth and Roy witnessed the brown-haired man get dragged off the field by paramedics. Roy looked down, hoping his opponent wouldn't be so tough. Marth's name was called, and the gate opened. He walked out to meet his opponent, Brian.

Brian had a brutally scarred face, a jet black crew cut, and an absurdly muscular body. He wore spiked leather gauntlets, and a chain hung from the hilt of his great sword. He wasn't smiling.

Marth walked toward him casually, swinging his falchion.

"Good morning, my dear dog!" Marth exclaimed, meeting him in the center of the field.

Brian simply frowned and grunted.

The referee(who happened to also be Ed) walked up. "Alright, gentlemen, go ahead and shake."

The two opponents shook hands. Brian's baseball mit size hand dwarfed Marth's.

"I'd like a nice bloody battle, understood? No severing of body parts, but maiming is allowed." The referee backed away, blew his whistle, and booked it toward the gate.

Brian drew his great sword. The two crossed their swords, swung them back, and…Marth waited. Brian heaved his great sword horizontally with a grunt, and Marth back flipped straight up, the sword passing under him. He then brought his hilt down on Brian's head as he was bringing his sword back(it weighed a ton). Brian's eyesight went hazy, and he stumbled back. Recovering, he ran at Marth once again. Prepared for another back flip, he swung upward. It was a big mistake, as Marth never used the same move twice. Instead, Marth ducked, rolled to the side, and thrust at Brian's shin. There was a howl of pain as he removed his Falchion from it. Marth patted Brian on his shaven head as he blacked out from the blood loss, and the paramedics hauled him off.

"Works every time," Marth muttered to himself, grinning and waving at the crowd. He spotted Emily, and blew her a kiss. She waved back. Ganondorf was nowhere in sight though.

_What's that cheese bag doing?_ Marth wondered. He walked back to the gate. He stopped and patted Roy on the shoulder. "I listened to mom. I ATE my veggies." Marth strutted toward the lounge.

Roy smiled and shook his head. "But I ate my beef," he said to himself.

The gate opened, and he walked out to face his robotic looking opponent. He kept a fake confident look.

The humanoid robot appeared to have a cannon of some sort attached to its arm. The robot pressed a few buttons on the cannon, and it retracted. A laser blade replaced it.

_Hm,_ Roy thought. _Cuts and cauterizes. _

They faced each other in the center of the field, and the referee walked up.

"Sir, would you remove your helmet?" the referee asked.

The robotic one lifted its helmet, revealing a beautiful face and long blond hair.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were a man…" the referee muttered.

She shrugged, then put her helmet back on as though she was used to it.

"Anyway…I want a fairly bloody battle. Cuts, gashes, slices and maiming are allowed. No severing of the limbs or excessive softness. Now go ahead and shake."

Roy put his hand out, but the woman simply stared at it coldly and then backed away.

The referee stepped back, blew his whistle, and ran toward the gate.

The woman got into what looked like a poor melee stance and lowered her laser sword. Roy unsheathed his long sword, and held it almost like a baseball bat, but tipped forward slightly. Their swords clashed, the laser sparking against steel. Roy slashed horizontally, and the adversary actually slapped it away, being covered head to toe in orange armor. She struck with her own sword, brushing it against Roy's shoulder plate. He felt the plate heat up slightly. Realizing it was virtually impossible to pierce her armor, he sheathed his sword and began thinking up other ways to hurt her. They circled each other, and the woman once again clumsily slashed at him, as though she had never used a sword. He easily dodged..

"That armor isn't very fair, you know. How am I supposed to have a chance?" Roy asked, dodging another strike.

"That's the idea," the woman said coldly.

Roy continued to search for a possible weakness. _Maybe…_he thought. He dove for her ankles, his titanium shoulder pad clanging against them. She fell forward, and he jumped back onto her from the rear to try and take her helmet off. She rolled over and punched him in the face, hard. He held his jaw for a moment, his lip bleeding. He then, with his immense strength, held her arms down. He was on top of her for an awkward moment. Roy reached around her neck with one arm, grabbing her other arm and holding it with his left hand, too. He could feel her sword getting dangerously close to his head. Quickly, with the other hand, he managed to pry her helmet off. She spat in his face, which was very un-ladylike. He was fazed, but managed to throw her helmet far enough away that there was barely a hope of recovering it. She leapt back up, and thrust at him with her sword. She hit, only because he was distracted wiping the spit off of his face, but hit him nonetheless. The laser burned through his shoulder, and he yelled in agony. Fortunately, it cauterized his blood as it went through, so there was no loss. It still hurt, though. She struck again, but Roy caught her arm with his left hand.

"I'm not right handed," Roy said, pulling her toward him and meeting her face with his knee. He hit again, and once more, then pushed her on her heels with a boot to the chest. She was out cold.

Roy was indeed a person you didn't want to let attack you, because when he did hit, it wasn't pretty.

The woman was bleeding out the nose and mouth, and her jaw looked a bit disfigured. It was kind of sad, though. Roy hoped it wouldn't be a permanent loss of her beauty. He smiled, nonetheless, then realized his arm still hurt, and clutched it. The crowd was cheering loudly, and Roy looked for anyone he might know. Marth waved, his arm around Emily. He gave a thumbs up and whistled loudly. Roy smiled again, even wider, and headed back to the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wounded

Marth met Roy in the employee lounge. "Great job, man! That was totally insane!" He reached for a high five, but remembered the injury and put his hand back down.

"Thanks," Roy said, still wincing from his wound. "But I need to see the nurse." He held his forehead with his left hand, looking like he would pass out.

"I see the adrenaline wore off," Marth said, taking Roy by the arm and helping him over to the infirmary. He struggled under the 350 pounds of muscle and bone, but managed. Roy yawned and nodded his head.

After Roy had been turned over to the nurse's care, Marth and Emily walked back to the lobby.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Emily asked.

"Knowing Roy, he'll probably be fighting again by tomorrow. The stubborn kid never lets things get in his way."

Emily chuckled, and gave Marth a hug.

"I need to be getting back to my place. See you tomorrow, sugar." Emily walked out the door, lifting her hand up for a last wave goodbye. Marth smiled. He was almost unbearably happy in her presence.

"Oh, Maaaarth!"

Marth turned around. "Oh no…"

Two high school age girls ran toward Marth, arms outstretched.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be getting back to the old homestead!" he yelped, sprinting out of the building, the girls in hot pursuit.

The next day, Roy found himself lying on a hospital bed. He sat up, and looked around. He saw the robot-woman sitting upright on a bed on the opposite side of the room, wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Where's my varia suit?!" she shouted at the nurse.

"I told you! I had to take it off so I could treat you! It's being washed and polished, don't worry… Besides, you should be thanking me! I fixed your jaw!"

The woman seemed to consider this, feeling her jaw. She sighed, then waved the nurse off.

"Thanks…I guess."

Roy had heard the whole thing, and caught himself staring. He cleared his throat. "Um, sorry I busted your face…"

She looked at him critically. "You heard her. It doesn't matter now."

"Right. So, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

He smiled. "Roy."

"Samus."

Roy nodded, as though it was settled. He looked at his shoulder to see how it was doing. It didn't feel nearly as bad is it had the previous day. He could even move it. "Some nurse, huh? My arm's nearly healed!"

"I suppose. I'm sorry I took that cheap shot. But what's a girl to do?"

Roy chuckled and stood up. "You're right. You didn't stand any other chance."

"Hey!"

Roy smiled at her and left the room. An odd thing about the infirmary at the coliseum: you could leave anytime so long as you felt better. Of course, most people felt better in a matter of days with the kind of magical skills used in procedures.

He entered his apartment and sat down on his bed. Ordinarily he would've stayed to fight, but this kind of injury required rest, and lots of it.

He ordered room service, then called Marth.

Marth had been in a battle with a Hylian warrior in a green tunic. The warrior was good, almost as good as Marth. Almost. Marth had already sliced the warrior's arm, broken a rib, and caused a black eye. But the warrior looked invigorated still, and somehow kept fighting. Marth was getting a bit frustrated, and decided not to hold back anymore. He ended the match with a hard blow to the warrior's esophagus, causing him to suffocate long enough to black out. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Roy."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I'm just calling to let you know that I won't be there today."

"That's not like you."

"My arm needs rest. Even I will admit to that."

"Haha, all right. I'll see you tonight."

"Goodbye."

Marth hung up, then waved at the crowd.

Roy put his phone on his nightstand and lay down, attempting to sleep.

He woke up to a knock on the door at 9:26 PM. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Come in."

The door opened and Marth walked in. He shut the door behind him and sat on one of the many chairs.

"So...how is it?"

"I just woke up. Let me check." Roy looked at his shoulder, and to his surprise, the injury was hardly visible. He wiggled his arm, and felt nothing. "I guess it healed already…weird," Roy said, taking his cast off. He stood up and swung his arm as if holding a sword. "Actually, it feels great! Guess I'm a quick healer, huh?"

"Yes…very quick," Marth said. His brow creased, and he appeared to be thinking.

"What's wrong?"

Marth shook his head. "Ah, nothing. I was just thinking about something. Yeah, those medics sure know how to patch you up, don't they?"

"I was worried I wouldn't go to work for awhile."

"It makes sense for them to hire the best. After all, you wouldn't want your employees constantly incapacitated for days on end, would you?"

"I suppose not."

Marth smiled and stood from his chair. "Well, I'd better get to bed. I'll see you in the morning, little brother."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ambush

Roy walked through the door of the coliseum. He felt better than ever…and hungrier than ever.

_Hmm…French bread. Yes, that sounds good. And soup? Why not. _

He didn't know why he was so happy. He just felt great, and nothing could ruin his mood. Marth met him by the cafeteria.

"Someone's early today! You must be feeling better."

Roy did arm curls with his chair while he ate his baguette with the other hand. "Boy, do I! I've never felt better in my life! Today's gonna be a good day. I know it!" He put his chair back down and sat.

"You had better hope so. The robot lady's up and kickin' again, and I think she wants a rematch."

Roy punched the air. "She wants a rematch, eh? I'll give her the fight of her life!"

Marth stood. "I'm glad you're so optimistic. Say, did she mention her name?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Samus. Weird, right?"

"That is a strange name. I like it, though."

"Almost as weird as Ganondorf."

That struck a cord in Marth's mind. "Speaking of that fool…I saw him parked again. But we never see him in the building…What do you suppose he's doing?"

Roy finished his food and threw away the wrapping and such. "Dunno. Ever thought of looking for him? There are a bunch of neat doors I've seen lately, and I always did want to explore the building."

"I guess curiosity never hurt anyone-"

"Except the cat," Roy said jokingly.

"But," Marth said, starting to grin, "We aren't cats, now are we?"

After work, Marth and Roy met in the lounge.

"Ready?" Marth asked.

"Ready."

They took off down the hall to the left of the exit; one they had never been through. Roy took notice of the paintings of champions on the walls. One of them looked just like Marth. When he read the print, his eyes went wide.

"Dude, look at this!"

Marth walked over from a door window he had been staring through. "What?"

"I think it's one of our ancestors! It says 'Ike Yoshihima'!"

"Wow, he looks just like me! I wonder why Mom or Dad didn't tell us."

"Look at this one! He looks just like me, too." Roy pointed to a painting of a gallant warrior standing on a rock with his sword in the air. He had the same fiery red hair Roy did.

"'Kyo Yoshihima'. I guess the hair's hereditary."

Suddenly, a shadow passed over the painting. The duo looked over their shoulders at the door window across the hall. Marth walked back over to look through it. As soon as he touched his forehead to the glass, the door swung open. Marth walked through the door cautiously, falchion in hand. Roy followed, also having unsheathed his weapon. When he closed the door behind them, a massive dark hand shot out from the corner behind the door and grabbed him by the neck. He was too shocked to react, and found himself pressed against an ridiculously muscular chest. A knife surrounded by dark electricity appeared under his chin.

"Marth!" Roy grunted through clenched teeth. Marth turned around.

"Wha-Ganon! What the heck are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, fool? Your brother is on ransom. Do as I say, and he won't end up a slaughtered pig."

Marth couldn't have been angrier. Ganondorf was a jerk, but Marth didn't think he would ever do something like this.

"What do you want?"

"Well, first I would like you to close the shade over the door window." Marth did so.

"Good. Now look in the top cabinet over there and grab the duct tape." Marth looked in the cabinet and found the duct tape.

"I want you to tape your brother in all the right places until he can't move, understand?"

"You can't be serious!"

Ganondorf pressed the blade a little harder. "What was that?"

Marth screamed internally, and taped Roy's mouth, hands, and legs. "Now what?" he said grudgingly.

"Now," Ganondorf said, hefting Roy onto a table to the side of the room, "We fight. You and me, one on one."

"That's what this is all about?!" Marth shouted furiously. "You just wanted to fight?! We could've done that in the arena!"

"But I want to kill you. That is a barred hold, I believe."

"You're insane! What makes you think I'll lose?!"

"Just fight." Ganondorf held his fist back, and it became enveloped in a shroud of dark, swirling matter. He opened his hand and pitched a ball of electricity at Marth. Marth simply stepped to the side.

"Okay, I'll give you a fight," Marth said, running up and across the left wall. He shot off, landing directly on top of Ganondorf. He furiously began hitting Ganondorf's skull with the hilt of his falchion.

"Get off, spider monkey!" Ganondorf bent over, forcing Marth to slide off. He came back up with his knife in front, but Marth had disappeared. He had jumped over Ganondorf, and was currently hanging onto the top of the door frame.

"Where did you go?" Ganondorf said. Suddenly, he found himself on the ground with a blade pressed to the back of his neck.

"Right here." Marth said quietly. Without hesitation, he shoved his falchion through both of Ganondorf's shoulders. He stood, then kicked him in the temple, knocking him out.

"What an idiot." Marth cut Roy loose. "Sorry I had to do that, but as a brother, you're worth everything to me."

"Whatever. I knew you'd beat him anyway."

Marth smiled with relief. "Thanks. I suppose we should get him to the infirmary, eh?"

"Oh, yeah." They picked Ganondorf up by the waist and knees, and rushed him into the medical wing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unusual encounter

Roy and Marth headed back to the hotel. For the sake of fitness, they hadn't taken their cars to get to the coliseum; they walked.

"I hate to admit it, but that dirtbag is stronger than me..." Roy said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No kidding. I thought you'd just break his hold," Marth said. "Guess you'd better work out some more, eh?"

"Har har. Remember, he had a knife to my throat."

"Okay, true."

Roy put his hands behind his head and exhaled tiredly. "What a day. I tell ya, any more enemies, and we're done."

Marth chuckled. "Psh. I'll take on whatever you don't want-"

A short figure darted into the alley from the phone booth ahead.

Both of them immediately took their combat stances. Marth gave Roy a battle signal that only the two of them knew: _Be quiet and follow closely_. Marth inched up to the alley and peeked around the corner. There wasn't anyone there, but the person who had vanished had piqued their curiosity.

"Should we?" Roy whispered.

Marth nodded, and they sprinted down the alley.

As they ran, a very large hand bolted out of an alley and grabbed Marth. Roy stopped cold. He turned around.

"Marth?" He walked back to the alley they had just passed. A large figure was running down the alley with Marth unconscious over its shoulder. Roy took off after him. Roy was much faster than the runner ahead. He caught up fairly easily, but noticed that the runner was in fact a large turtle with metal spikes all over its shell.

_A running turtle? _Roy wondered. He dove for the turtle's tail and the turtle fell. Roy grabbed the turtle by his wild red hair and pulled him up. He put his long sword to the turtle's throat.

"**Who are you, and what's the big idea**?!" Roy yelled, panting.

"What's it to ya?" the turtle spit.

"Answer me!" Roy shouted, pressing his sword a little harder into his neck.

The turtle gulped. "Fine. It's Bowser."

"I've heard of you... Yeah, you're that dope who kidnaps that princess all the time for no apparent reason!"

Bowser rolled his eyes. "I don't do that no more," he said, shifting Marth uncomfortably. "I got better things to do." He pointed at the sword at his throat. "Could you let up?"

Roy knew he could deflect whatever prank this lowlife had up his sleeve, so he sheathed his sword.

"Ugh. Thanks," Bowser said, rubbing his throat with his clawful hand. He stood up, and set Marth down.

"You wanna tell me what's going on here?" Roy asked.

"Right. Okay...so I didn't really want to do this."

"Do what? Who are you working for?" Roy pushed.

Bowser put his palm on his forehead. "Look, Ganondorf hired me as a hit man. I was supposed to grab him, and bring him back alive. I really needed the money...ain't nothin' personal."

Roy smiled. _So typical_, he thought. "Ha, I wasn't expecting a shrimp like you to have that job. Ganon's really losing it."

Bowser gave him a hateful glare. "I could so beat you."

Roy drew his sword. "Is that a challenge?"

Bowser sighed. "I'll make this quick." He swiped at Roy's head.

Marth began to come out of it. He picked up his head, and rubbed his eyes. He glanced in the direction of the slashing and yelling. What he saw picked him right up. He stood, and drew his Falchion.

"Ah! You're awake!" Roy said cheerfully, still swashbuckling. "Join the party!" He put a clean slice across Bowser's right cheek.

"Gladly," Marth replied, starting to hack at Bowser as well. His spiked hide was stronger than steel, so Marth decided to hit the front.

"No fair!" Bowser yelled, swatting at the storm of swords.

All of a sudden, a foot came out of nowhere and kicked Bowser ten feet down the alley. "That's-a my job!" said a short man in blue overalls with a red shirt and hat.

Roy and Marth stepped aside. "Be our guest," Roy said.

The little man stopped in front of them. "Thank-a you." He ran down the alley and started beating the artichokes out of Bowser.

"Who's he?" Marth asked.

"He looks familiar... I think his name is Mario."

"Oh, yeah! That guy who's constantly rescuing that princess!"

"That's the one."

Marth chuckled. "He's not doing too bad for such a little guy."

"Well he's got experience. He's beat Bowser before."

They watched as Mario swung Bowser around by the tail and threw him over the building. He ran up to the brothers.

"Have either of you seen-a the princess?"

"Sorry, little man. He doesn't do that anymore."

"Oh..." Mario said. "Well I guess I'll go some-a where else."

Mario took off down the alley.

Marth and Roy looked at each other, and busted out laughing.

"Well," Roy said, wiping a tear from his eye, "I guess we should get back, eh?"

"That's enough for one evening. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Red Velvet

Saturday was the day off for employees at the coliseum, therefore it was laundry and shopping day.

Roy went shopping, naturally, as he was the one with the driver's license.

Though the brothers stayed in different rooms, they relied on each other for some skills that one of them happened to lack. For example, Marth was a master at doing laundry, while Roy had always been a very frugal shopper.

Roy walked out of the store, and headed for the car. As he started to load groceries, he noticed Ganondorf standing by his Rolls Royce. Roy ducked behind the car, and watched him. He appeared to be waiting for someone. After about ten minutes, Marth's girlfriend, Emily, walked up to him. Ganon smiled wickedly and gave her a truly evil looking kiss. She put her hand on his chest and smiled. They said a few words to each other. But of the few words Roy heard, one stuck out. _Rose_. Roy could only guess that he was calling her that. Then it hit him: Ganondorf had a wife. A wife named Rose.

Roy watched as they both got in the car and drove off. _Marth is not gonna like this..._ he thought. He packed the rest of the groceries in the car and left quickly.

Meanwhile, Marth was just finishing up the laundry. One good thing about him; he got things done. He sat down on his plush couch and sighed. _Finally done..._ he thought. _Whatever shall I do with the rest of this fine day? _

Interrupting his thoughts, there was a knock on the door. Marth stood and walked over to answer. He opened, and there stood Emily.

"Hey! What's got you over here?" Marth asked.

"I missed you. I'm allowed to do that, right?"

Marth chuckled. "Well of course you are. Won't you come in?"

Emily nodded and stepped in the door.

"Sit down, and I'll get you a drink, huh?"

Emily sat down. "I'm not thirsty, thanks. But I am hungry..." she said, pulling him onto the couch and and putting her arms around him.

Before Marth could even come up with a charming response, he found himself lip wrestling. But no sooner than Marth's guard was out cold, did Emily take out a knife and shove it through his stomach. He fell back onto the other side of the couch, staring helplessly at the knife. He looked back up at her and mouthed, "Why?" then he passed out. She had an almost pitiful look on her face, but whatever emotion starting to form was interrupted by the drop of several grocery bags behind her. She didn't have the time to turn around before she had been hit over the head with what felt like an iron skillet.

Roy called 911 and immediately afterward, he carefully removed the dagger while pressing one of the clean t-shirts in a nearby bin against the wound to prevent blood loss.

"It's gonna be okay, bro. It's gonna be okay," he said more to himself than the unconscious Marth. He put his head against his brother's and tried to keep from crying while he waited for the paramedics to arrive.

Marth's eyes opened, and instantly met with Roy's.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Roy said, laying his hand on Marth's arm.

"Mmm. Your eyes are red..." Marth muttered.

"You're the only family I've got that even cares. Of course my eyes are red," Roy said. "Listen, when you get out of here, there's something I need to tell you..."

Marth sat up with pain. "What?"

"I didn't want to tell you now..."

"Tell me now. What's up?"

"Okay," Roy said, exhaling. He relayed what he had seen at the market that morning.

Marth simply stared at his hospital gown. "Are...are you sure that's what you saw?"

Roy nodded. "I'm sorry, bro."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mystery

Roy was sitting in the matching room, and just happened to be sitting beside Samus. He'd never tell a soul, but he kind of had a crush on her.

"So how's Marth?" Samus asked.

Roy wasn't expecting the question. After all, he figured Samus didn't know Marth. "Oh...Well, the doctor said he'd heal just fine, but he'll need about a week of recovery. I didn't know you cared!"

She shrugged. "Just figured, he being your brother and all, that I'd ask. It seemed like the polite thing to do."

Before Roy could respond, a voice popped out from the seat on the other side of Samus. "Or you were just looking for something to say..."

"Oh, stop it, Mary. I'm just sympathizing. It's normal for you Earthlings, right?"

Mary, Samus' best friend, put her hands up as a show of surrender.

"Us Earthlings?" Roy asked, confused.

"Sammy here is technically an alien."

"Technically?"

Mary looked as though she were about to go through a routine explanation, but Samus cut in. "I'm sitting right here, you know." She gave Mary an expression that said, _Don't ruin it! _

Samus then turned to Roy. "I forget sometimes that I was in fact born on this planet. So I consider the stars my home. But as of late I've been looking to settle down a little. Bounty hunting got...lonely for me."

"I see," Roy said. "So I'm guessing you just wanted company for a change."

Samus looked down, as if reluctant to say any more. It was then that Roy first realized she wasn't wearing her armor.

Roy decided not to push her on the matter. Instead, he brought up another topic. One that he had been thinking about for a while.

"Samus...You and I have been friends for a while now. I've been thinking, and I was hoping maybe...we could go out sometime?"

Samus had heard that from enough guys to know what it meant. "Listen...I know you mean well, but I don't think now is the best time to ask that."

"I see. Well I just thought I'd give it a go."

"But if you consider us fighting to a KO a date, then yes. I would like very much to go out with you."

"Ah. I see how it is. Prepare to get your butt whooped."

For that moment they looked each other in the eyes, and all that broke that moment was the call to battle. "Roy!"

"Huh?" He said. "Oh! Right!" He rushed down to the stand.

"Make googoo eyes at your girlfriend on your own time!" the caller said playfully. Everyone in the bleachers busted out laughing.

Roy chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah..."

"Go ahead and pick your opponent."

For fighters with a lower rank, they were allowed to pick their opponent, so long as it was one from the bleachers of the low-rankers.

Roy had no problem with that. "Samus!" he said.

"Then Samus it is! Alright, everyone just sit tight for a bit, and you'll be out!" The caller waited for a moment, then his buzzer went off. "Alright! Y'all git!"

Everyone left through the doors on either side of the room.

As Roy approached the gate, he watched a group of small plant warriors demolish their opponent. They were new, but Roy couldn't quite put his finger on what they were called. Pickers? No, that wasn't right. Roy put away the thought, as the gate had opened for him.

Meanwhile, Marth lay in his hospital bed, feeling rather dumpish. He had been instructed to make very little movement so his stomach could heal without stress. On top of his physical pain, he wasn't doing too well on the emotional side, either. He had not only been dumped, but stabbed as well. He had fallen for a horrible trick, and couldn't stop feeling like an idiot for it.

_All that time... I was being spied on. I'm such a fool..._ he thought. He couldn't even convince himself that he couldn't have known. His thoughts were interrupted by the wheeling of a new patient into his room. It was a woman, with oddly green hair. She was bandaged on her arm and thigh, and there were stitches on her forehead. Marth would've sat up to get a better look, but of course he couldn't. After the nurses had her set in the bed adjacent to him, they left. She was asleep, most likely from anesthesia. Marth found that he had a hard time remembering what he had been thinking about, as this woman intrigued him. He rarely took his eyes off of her for hours. What could have been behind that face? Marth was dying to know. But he was already attracted to her. something about her seemed so right to him...it wasn't just her features, though she was pretty. No, it was more than that. Like Marth was destined to meet her.

_Well,_ he thought, _until I know you, I shall call you Mystery._


End file.
